


That Which You Love

by The_Wavesinger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: Steve returns the Soul Stone to Vormir.





	That Which You Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



“You,” Steve spits.

“Me,” the Red Skull agrees. He’s changed, not the man Steve remembers. He is older, darker, yes, but yet at the same time he’s _less_.

Or maybe it’s just that Steve’s grown.

“I am sworn to let you through,” the Red Skull says. He steps aside.

Steve’s first instinct is to fight him. He’s not stupid, though. He has no choice but to move past his old enemy and walk on into the gloom.

He passes through ruined, crumbling stone. His feet crunch on rocks with every step he takes, until at last he reaches the cliff Clint was talking about.

It’s not a short drop, that much Steve can be sure off. Below him, there is nothing, down and down. Above, the dark sun of Vormir glitters.

Steve takes a deep breath. Unclenches the warmth of the Soul Stone, the last of his burdens, from his hand, lets it fall.

There’s a blinding flash of light, then—

He’s lying in some sort of lake, silver, shimmering water stretching out all around him. And in front of him, standing, is—

“Natasha?” Steve breathes.

“Hi,” she smiles. Stretches her hand out to him. “Come on. Let’s go home.”


End file.
